Happy Halloween, Police Girl
by This-Is-A-Deleted-Account
Summary: A short One Shot while Seras finds out who her Master really is. Slight AxS


- Halloween Night—Hellsing Mansion

Seras was concerned for Integras health,

Not her physical health. Not with master around.

He'd take a bullet for her any day.

Hell he'd take 100 bullets for her.

Not that it bothered him.

He'd take 100 bullets for any of his friends.

Good thing that was a small list.

Not that he cared.

In fact sometimes she thought he _liked_ getting shot.

But every time he got shot, or beheaded, or hurt.

She got scared for him.

Stupid she knows but it happens anyway.

But tonight she was concerned about her Masters masters _mental_ health.

Because she had Alucard stand mext to her while she and Walter gave out candy.

And occasionally would laugh hystericaly at the costumes and point at Alucard or Seras and laugh.

After about 10 minutes of this she realized Integra only lauhed when the kiddies were dressed up as Vampires.

She would ask, "Who are you supposed to be",

And they would respond, "Dracula" and she would yell to Alucard "hear that?"

And he would glare at either the offending child or his master.

Or worse (for Seras) the toddler would reply, "The bride-or child-of Dracula"

Because apperntly rich kids can't just be Vampires.

Oh no they have t be the best of the Vampires, Dracula.

Or it their gender didn't permit his bride or child.

But anyway if they did respond the bride-or child- of Dracula.

Integra would look at Seras and lauuuugh

Needless to say she was even more confused when Walter asked her Master, "You didn't tell her?"

And when he responded, "Slipped my mind, I'll tell her tonight"

"I'm going to watch TV, I hate being out of the loop" Said the feildling.

"Me too" Said Alucard hurredly as if he was afraid Integra would say no.

"But I'll have no one to compare their costumes too" Complained the Hellsing.

"Let him go, Integra, he deserves it" Supported the butler.

"Hmph, then I'm going to bed" Said the leader in a huff.

"I'll bring you some tea, Integra" Said the butler.

"Watcha' watchin' police girl?"

"Dracula master, wanna' join me?"

"Heh not really Police Girl"

"And why not?"

"I dunno I guess that I hate the way they depict me-him" Said the master vampire as he sat.

"Me-Him?"Questioned Seras.

"Me-Him" responded Aludard

"Scoot over Walter I wanna see!" Said Integra

"Just look and shut up or he'll hear us" Snapped the butler.

"Yes Walter" She whispered

"Good" He responded, Daddys little Girl.

"What d you mean master?"

"Damn Integra for this"Sneered her Master "Police Girl have you ever heard the story of Dracula?"

"Of course master he was the most famous vampire….ever"

"Heh, right, any way what do you remember of his downfall?"

"Uhhh he got killed byyy… Helsing right?" Realization dawned on the little vampire.

"Killed my arse" Huffed the Ancient one.

"Ooo the best part", wisper-squealed Integra

"Shhh or we'll miss it", Reprimanded the Butler

"Yes Walter", Huffed Integra.

"Well if hes not dead, where is he", Asked Victoria,

"Really Police Girl?, Your gonna make me spell it out for you?"

Even more confusion graced her cheery face.

"I'll take that as a yes" Responded Alucars to his own question.

"Get me a pen, Police Girl"

Pulling one from the front pocket of her uniform Seras handed it to him.

And in big loopy cursive on her arm he wrote this,

"**A l u c a r d d r a c u l A"**

'No way" She responded, taking it in.

"HmmYes Way" He said reading her expression.

"So", Said Seras after a moments scilence, "That'd make you….how old?"

"Uhmmm I lost count a little after 450 really" He added a little angirily.

"I mean I know you said you were older than Walter but…Dang" She said absently.

"Yes _dang_ indeed Police Girl." He mumbled,

"So", He asked again after several moments silence, "How about that movie?"

"Cool", "You have your own movie"

"Movie-ss" 'All of which were billion dollar sellers and I recived not a penny"

"That sucks" She said sounding sympathetic.

"I no"

"So, that's it?' Asked Integra. "Shes fine with it?"

"I don't know but there's still more to come" Wispered the Ex-Vampire Hunter.

"Good" Added Integra. They nodded in unison.

"Who else knows. Asked Seras a few minutes later.

"Just you Integra and Walter" He responded coolly. "You should have seen Integra when she found out, She went from pissing her pants everytime she saw me to skipping around the Mansion singing "I got Dracula na-ne-nana-na-nah"He said

"It was quite disturbing" He added as an after thought.

"I'm sure it was" She added trying to imagine Integra _skip._

A Few Hours Later

"Ooohhhh I get itttt" Said Seras joyfully.

"Get what" asked her master from her bed.

"Royal Undead, Daughter of the Dragon, Draculina, I get it" She added happily.

"Well not yet" Added Alucard seriously.

"Whats not yet?" She asked again confused.

"Draculina" He said

"And when will that be?' She questioned.

"When you become my bride", he stated. Whily laying on top of her "4 poster coffin" and making it soar in the air with him on top.

"Oh really?" She questioned.

"Yes really", He asked now the confused one.

"And what", She asked "Makes you think I'll accept?"

"Oh please Police Girl" "Your thoughts are an open book for me, all throught the movie you kept thinking,

"_Ohh pleaseee he is Soooooo much cuter than thattt"_

"Hmph" was all she managed to say giving up to the fact that she was not going to win.

"Good Morning Police Girl and a Happy Halloween"

"Mornin' Master, Happy Halloween to you too"


End file.
